


in a new york minute

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-11
Updated: 2008-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kusano busts down KoyaShige’s pillow fort, amongst other things.





	in a new york minute

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Banzai!” Kusano screams, racing across the room and landing right in the middle of the hotel bed. He sends the mountain of pillows scattering and bounces up from the force, grinning at the room’s two occupants.

Shige is not impressed. “Koyama spent a lot of time situating those pillows, Kusano.”

“Pfft.” Kusano stretches out and starts moving his arms and legs like he’s making Kusa-angels in the bedspread. “You don’t need that shit.”

“But,” Koyama starts worriedly, carefully examining the bible on the nightstand. “Without the pillows, I could wake up in the middle of the night and see Shige next to me!”

Kusano blinks. “So? I’ve woken up in the middle of the night and seen lots of people next to me.”

“Slut,” Shige breathes under his breath.

“Jealous,” Kusano replies with a wink, now raising his arms above his head as he lay more invitingly in the middle of their bed. “You’re included on that list, Shiggers.”

Koyama gasps, although Shige’s not sure whether it’s from the implication that Shige and Kusano have shared a bed before, or the god-awful nickname.

“Don’t worry, Kei,” Kusano says casually. “I didn’t touch him.”

Shige turns just in time for Koyama to sigh in relief, then catch Shige looking and flush bright red. “Koyama!”

“Don’t.” Kusano’s voice has taken a different tone, one that commands full attention. “Shige, come here.”

He waits until Shige’s done sputtering indignantly to motion him over with the universal hand gesture, his face void of all expression. Shige’s feet move of their own accord, one in front of the other until he bumps into the mattress and falls forward, anxiously approaching Kusano on his hands and knees.

“Good boy,” Kusano praises, reaching up to run his fingers along Shige’s jaw. It’s so light that it makes him shiver, which has Kusano chuckling as he leans in enough to send Shige’s mind into full freak-out mode only to turn away at the last second. “Look at him, Shige.”

Slowly Shige turns his head towards Koyama, who is practically fuming as he stares at the pair of them with narrowed eyes and straight lips. Shige wouldn’t be surprised if there was red steam blowing out of his ears just like in the anime. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Koyama this angry, nor does he ever want to see it again.

“He doesn’t like this,” Kusano says needlessly, nose pressing into Shige’s face as Shige feels that devious smile forming against his jaw. “I bet he wants you all to himself.”

Shige’s eyes roll back into his head a little as Kusano’s lips trail along his jawline and back behind his ear, his hand gently sliding around Shige’s neck until he can sneak under the collar of his shirt. He hears a choked noise from Koyama and forces his eyes open to see the other close to tears, one hand resting on his belt just above a noticeable bulge in his pants.

“You’re making him cry, you ass,” Shige stammers, followed by a constrained moan as Kusano’s tongue finds his ear.

He can almost see Kusano rolling his eyes as he reluctantly pulls away. “Are you just going to stand there and watch, Kei? If you want something, you need to take it yourself.”

Koyama sniffs. “He seems to be happy with just you.”

Before Kusano can even reply, Shige’s back on his feet and carefully moving towards Koyama, reaching out a hand to gently grasp Koyama’s wrist and tug. “Do you really..?”

Attention back on the bible, Koyama nods. “That’s why I can’t look at you if we… if I see you that close and I’m not awake, I don’t know what I’ll do.”

Shige starts to act on impulse, then catches himself. At the same time, Kusano says “don’t hold back” and Shige lunges forward, takes Koyama in his arms and squeezes tightly.

“It’s okay,” he tells him, feeling the tears on his shoulder as Koyama hugs him back. “It’s okay because it’s you.”

“Both of you, come here,” Kusano demands with a snap, shocking Shige enough to comply and lead Koyama back to the bed. They tumble unceremoniously but manage not to fall over the edge, Koyama landing on top of Shige with an ‘oof’ and a soft moan as their lips seem blindly to find each other.

“That’s good,” Kusano goes on as he scoots closer to them. “Now touch him.”

Shige’s not sure who Kusano is talking to, but it really doesn’t matter as both of their hands flock in search of warm skin, both sliding underneath shirts that are ultimately pulled over their heads and cast aside. Koyama flicks his tongue between Shige’s lips and Shige lets him, tilting his head to deepen their kiss and swallow Koyama’s faint whimpers as Shige rushes to touch every exposed inch of his skin.

He almost forgets that someone else is there until he’s painfully reminded by a jab to the side. “Hey, don’t ignore me.”

Koyama actually giggles. He rolls onto his back, pulling Shige with him and extending an arm to embrace Kusano as well. “Kusacchi is the jealous one now.”

In response, Kusano kisses him. It’s no-nonsense, heated, tongues swirling around each other as Koyama automatically reciprocates. Shige feels a pang of resentment and whines, unaware that he’s pulling on Kusano’s sleeve until the latter switches to him without even opening his eyes.

Kissing Kusano is much different than kissing Koyama; Kusano demands all of his attention, kissing him breathless while the rest of his body turns to jello except for one very obvious part. He automatically spreads his thighs as Kusano’s hand travels up the back of one, grabbing onto the flesh of his ass and pushing him closer to Koyama. Koyama rocks back up against him, rubbing right against Shige through their pants and making Shige groan deeply into Kusano’s mouth.

Slowly Kusano pulls away, looking between both of them dotingly as he rests his head on one of the discarded pillows and licks his lips. “Have either of you done this before?”

Shige shakes his head and is filled with happiness when Koyama does the same. Kusano appears to have the same reaction, grinning as he reaches over to retrieve something from his bag. “Take off the rest of your clothes.”

They immediately comply, rushing to unbuckle belts and push down pants until there’s nothing separating them, and Shige can’t stop from softly rocking against Koyama while Koyama groans and tosses his head back. But instead of focusing on Koyama, Shige turns to Kusano and undresses him as well, feeling even warmer as Kusano looks a little surprised but obediently lets him, flashing Shige a grateful smile.

Then Shige feels Kusano’s hands between them, one sliding up his inner thigh while the other does something to Koyama that makes him spread his legs and pull Shige closer. “Relax,” Kusano says, and Koyama is back in Shige’s mouth, kissing him fiercely like it’s the means to survive. He muffles Shige’s cries as Kusano pokes inside him, something that shouldn’t feel so good but _does_ as his body automatically pushes back against it. Koyama’s doing the same, only much faster, and it occurs to Shige exactly what they’re being prepared for as Koyama pulls his knees to his chest and abruptly tears his mouth away from Shige’s with a loud wail.

“Oh my god,” Shige gasps at the realization. “Koyama, are you sure you want to do this?”

Koyama’s body jerks upwards as Kusano fingers him harder, lifting his head enough to stare at Shige through eyelids that are narrower than ever. “Don’t call me by my surname like this,” he says firmly, gasping for air as he wraps his arms around Shige’s shoulders. “Shige… I want Shige.”

Kusano’s hand falls from Koyama and immediately encases Shige, making him squeak in surprise as he’s coated with something that has him snapping his hips forward into the touch. “Shige is more seme than I thought,” Kusano comments, moving all the way behind him and contrasting his words with a jab of his fingers. “Fuck him.”

Bracing himself like it’s going to hurt _him_ , Shige lowers himself on top of Koyama and loops his arms around his legs, his cock finding its way between them without guidance. He gasps at the pressure, leans his head back as he slowly pushes past the resistance of Koyama’s body, much like the way Kusano is continuing to stretch him. His head ends up on Kusano’s shoulder and Kusano’s mouth latches onto his neck, using his free hand to gently guide Shige in and out of Koyama until Koyama becomes used to it and moans.

Shige echoes the noise, only because Kusano has poked something inside him that feels really good, that has him pushing back even more and giving him more leverage to thrust into Koyama. Koyama’s arms are stretched straight above him, palms flat against the headboard that he utilizes in order to lift his hips and take Shige in deeper.

“Kei,” Shige mumbles, trying on the nickname for size. “Kei-chan.”

Koyama moans louder, his muscles constricting even more around Shige, and Shige vows at that moment to call him Kei-chan forever. “Shige feels good,” Koyama says breathlessly, prying one of his hands away to cup Shige’s jaw. “I hope Kusacchi feels good too.”

As if on cue, Kusano’s fingers disappear and Shige bites his lip in preparation, falls still when he feels Kusano positioning himself behind him. Koyama holds onto him more tightly, whispering things that Shige can’t process but sound comforting all the same, and he squeezes his eyes shut and does everything in his power to relax as Kusano slowly buries himself inside.

“Shige,” Kusano hisses, collapsing onto Shige’s back and sending him thrusting deep into Koyama. He lets out an obscene moan right in Shige’s ear that sends a shiver down Shige’s spine and makes his body open to accept Kusano, if only to hear it again.

Koyama’s is higher, sounding a little desperate as he lifts his hips to get Shige where he wants him. Shige takes the hint and angles him up, crying out at the way Koyama clamps down around him and wails when he pounds against a particular spot. At the same time Kusano has one hand firm on his hip and starts moving, pushing him forward while Koyama pushes back, compressing him in the middle as his mind starts to fade away and all he can do is _feel_.

“Tell him to get himself off,” Kusano whispers heatedly into Shige’s ear. “He’ll do it for you.”

Without a second thought, Shige leans down as much as he can and presses his face into Koyama’s chest, tasting the sweat on his lips. “Kei-chan, touch yourself for me.”

Koyama’s body starts shaking as he complies, wasting no time taking his cock in hand and stroking shamelessly while Shige loses even more of his composure at the sight. A deep blush crosses Koyama’s cheeks, out of arousal more than embarrassment, his bottom lip in his teeth as his hand flies up and down. His breath becomes staggered, almost an afterthought as he manages to keep his eyes open long enough to meet Shige’s. “Shige, Kusacchi, come with me.”

A deep noise of approval is growled into Shige’s ear as Kusano doubles his speed, thrusting hard and sharply and forcing Shige to do the same to Koyama, who’s starting to close around him with the force of his impending orgasm. Shige’s not sure how much longer he can hang on, the double stimulation enough to drive him insane from pure want.

Finally he can’t hold back anymore and lets himself go, groaning in relief as Koyama screams his name. Kusano’s right behind them, his entire body shuddering as he whispers Shige’s name and stills, leaving Shige feeling empty on both ends until he’s pulled into Koyama’s shaky arms.

He settles along Koyama’s side and kisses him lazily, a little irritated when Koyama pulls away and giggles at the way Kusano’s tongue feels against his belly. Shige watches as Kusano licks up Koyama’s mess and moves onto his fingers, which makes Koyama squirm and snuggle closer to Shige until they’re forcefully separated by Kusano who flops right between them.

“Brat,” Shige mutters, curling up next to Kusano instead.

Kusano smirks as he extends one arm around Koyama and the other around Shige. “That’s why you keep sneaking away to see me.”


End file.
